


Smoke And Smolder

by Wolfcry22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Asthma, Asthmatic Sam Winchester, Awesome Dean Winchester, Case Fic, Cigarette Smoking Man Bashing, Cigarettes, Coughing, Dean Winchester Angst, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guilty Dean Winchester, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Research, Researching Dean Winchester, Researching Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester allergy, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic, Smoking, Sneezing, Walk Into A Bar, Worried Dean Winchester, allergy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: Sam is allergic to cigarette smoke. This wasn't so much a problem when he was a kid, because mostly it was John going to bars and Sam and Dean staying in hotel rooms.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be a bit of a heavier story and deals with asthma attacks and other possibly uncomfortable medical situations so please be aware before reading. It’ll be a two part story and not overly long but I found this prompt and knew that I had to write it. I hope you all enjoy!

But now he's back with Dean again, and hunting -- or making money -- requires a certain level of being in bars. So there they are, trying to win a game of pool or something, and Sam's getting progressively more sneezy and wheezy and short of breath, but trying to just ignore it. Dean is concerned, and Sam is stubborn.

"Are you ready, Sammy," asked Dean as he tied his shoes and looked over to his brother, who was sprawled on the bed beside him. He was beyond exhausted from a day of hunting their latest supernatural creature. Then again, they weren't exactly sure what they were looking for, but whatever it was it was being allusive.

Sam slightly looked up as he brushed the hair back from his eyes. "Go where," Sam asked.

"We're running low on funds. There's a bar up the street and how much do ya wanna bet they have pool," asked Dean as he grabbed his jacket and the Impala's keys.

Sam had tried to forget that. They never ran out, but when they got low they always hit the game of pool even harder than usual. Dean was slightly better than Sam, but they were both decent.

"Um, yeah, right," Sam replied as he stood up and walked over to the door. 

Dean headed out with Sam following. The two made their way to the Impala and they started off in the direction of the bar. It only took about five minutes to arrive there. Once they did, Dean parked the car and the two of them climbed out.

"This place looks like a dive and a half," Dean assessed as he saw the broken down bar with some of the shingles on the roof falling off, drunk people were outside falling over, and Dean could only imagine how dirty it was in the inside. However, it was the only bar around the motel and they couldn't afford to be picky.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "We're in a backroad town in New York. What was your first clue?"

Dean laughed before the two of them headed inside. It wasn't as bad outside as it was inside. In fact, it was actually pretty nice inside except for the lingering smoke everywhere.

Sam's nose immediately began to itch. He lifted his hand to his face and pinched his nostrils shut before he could draw any attention to himself or his brother. This bar didn't look like a place that you wanted to make enemies.

"HTxx! Htchsxx! Htchxx!"

Dean immediately turned, the worry clear in his gaze. Sam swiped quickly at his nose and sniffed, wiping his fingers on his pants. "You okay," he asked in a whisper.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "I'm fine, Dean!"

"I know the smoke—"

"The smoke is fine," Sam interrupted as he gave another powerful sniff as his eyes began to water. "It's not that bad. I'll work through it. Don't worry about me."

Dean wanted to snap back at his brother's sass, but just then a very attractive waitress passed them by. Dean spun around as his eyes followed her. "Maybe we should talk about this over some beers."

"We're here to make money, not spend it," argued Sam. However, Dean had already made his way over to the bar. Sam rolled his eyes as he ran a finger under his nose and followed his brother.

The two sat down and Dean immediately ordered a beer. However, that was the last thing that Sam wanted. He ordered a water and Dean looked like he wanted to take Sam out of there right then. Sam narrowed his eyes and forced himself to look away from his brother. He didn't need the worry that shone in Dean's eyes. He was fine!

Dean started to chatter with the waitress as he ordered some food. Sam ordered a sandwich and a side salad. However, that did nothing to help with the burning sensation that he felt in his nostrils.

It also didn't help that a heavyset man plopped down beside him with a burning cigar. The tendrils of smoke seemed to float in Sam's direction and he licked his lips as he bowed his head and unleashed a few stifled sneezes almost into his shoulder.

"HuTcxx! Htchxx! Htshxxx!"

Dean looked up from his burger and noticed that man almost breathing heavy smoke in Sam's face. He laughed loudly as he talked with a few other drunk man with his hand falling in Sam's direction. The cigar smoke was really bothering Sam's nose and it was becoming more obvious. Sam lifted a hand and rubbed his nose madly as it started to run without an end in sight. He squeezed his watery eyes shut while he swiveled his head to look at Dean.

Dean leaned forward and grabbed the napkin dispenser and passed it over to his brother. "Here. It looks like you need these."

Sam was glad that Dean didn't mention anything about him looking like he was crying. He grabbed the napkins and pressed them on the underside of his runny nose before and then rubbed some against his burning eyes. It felt like someone was shoving sand into his eyes. It hadn't been this bad in a long time, but then again, they hadn't been in a bar this smokey in a while.

"Maybe you should sit somewhere else, Sammy," suggested Dean.

Sam grumbled loudly as he pushed his food forward and marched over to the back of the bar where it looked like there was less people. Sure enough, there were a few pool tables. They were probably older than he was, but he could play on just about anything. They were in desperate need of funds and half of the guys in the bar were drunk. Sam had no doubt that he was going to beat anyone who tried to challenge him.

"Wanna play," slurred a man as he came toward Sam, a cigarette balanced in his fingers.

Sam curled his lip. "Sure," he answered as he felt his chest slightly tighten.

The man grabbed a pool stick while Sam did the same. However, he wasn't really paying attention. The smoke was starting to bother him more than he had originally let on. 

"Your turn," the man nearly shouted.

Sam leaned a bit over the pool table with his stick in his hand, sliding gracefully through his fingers. He was about to hit the ball when he suddenly leaned forward involuntarily with a thunderous sneeze.

"Huh'RShcShh!"

The stick hit the side of the ball and missed totally. Sam swore under his breath as he straightened and cupped a hand over his twitching nostrils. 

"Huh'RSHCSHhh! Huh'RShShhh!"

"Dude, you okay," asked the man as he came closer to Sam, waving the cigarette almost in front of his face. 

Sam drew back in alarm as he coughed heavily. His nose itched deeply as he buckled forward again with both hands cupped over the lower half of his face. "Huh'RCShshh! Huh'RCshhShh!"

Dean immediately lifted his head from his burger. He could tell Sam sneezes from anywhere. They were loud, commanding, and could startle anyone if they weren't aware of them coming. But, Sam never sneezed like that unless he was alone and there wasn't a chance of anyone noticing, which was quite alarming that he wasn't stifling them now. There was absolutely no way that Dean could miss that.

He left his food and walked over to where Sam and the man were playing pool. He immediately felt himself tense in anger as he saw the cigarette. He knew that it wasn't the man's fault. That didn't mean that he liked the way that it was making his little brother feel.

"Hey, sit down," Dean instructed as he rested a hand on Sam's shoulder and steered him to one of the benches behind the pool table.

Sam shook his head, his hair irritating his already reddened eyes. "Dno," he mumbled.

"I can hardly understand you, dude. You are going to make us lose money," Dean pointed out as he shoved Sam down. Sam stumbled on the bench and coughed painfully. Dean threw the keys on his lap. "Go and get in the car. It's a lot less smokey in there since we don't smoke!"

Sam shook his head once more. "I can stay," he rasped.

Dean knew how stubborn his brother could be and it didn't seem like much of a point to argue. He would just have to keep an eye on him. "Fine, but just sit there or something. There's no way that you can play like this."

"Hey! You can't quit," complained the man as he took another swig of his beer with the cigarette still being waved around.

Dean wanted to slap the smirk from the man's face. But, he just had to let his game speak for itself so that he could steal his money and get out of there as soon as they could. "He's not quitting. I'm taking over. We're brothers," Dean told him as he straightened and walked over to the table, ready to play.

"Brothers," the man started as he looked down at the pool table. "Alright. Let's go."

There's nothing that Dean wanted more than to leave. Unfortunately, he had to get this over first and he would try his best. His mind was only half in the game since Sam was taking up most of it. He blinked his eyes to clear it as he lowered close to the pool table.

"Huh'RChsShh! Huh'RCShshh! Huh'RchsShhh!"

Sam pressed the sleeve of his sweatshirt against his still twitching nose. His eyes were watering without break no matter how much he tried to clean them up. His breathing was becoming ragged and more uncontrolled by the minute. He clutched at his chest a bit and started to rub at it. Clearly the smoke was starting to cause him a lot more trouble than he wanted to admit.

"Huh'RCShShh! Huh'RChShh! Huh'RCshshShh!"

"Sam," Dean called over his shoulder. "Go. To. The. Car. Now!"

"I'b fine, Deand," panted Sam. He gulped heavily as he took in another ragged breath. He let out a painful cough as the breath wheezed through him.

Dean quickly beat the drunk man since he was so drunk he could hardly stand at this point, let alone play pool. He collected the winnings before he turned back to Sam. "Ready to go—"

He trailed off as he saw Sam laying on the ground, not breathing.


	2. Awesome Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A harsh scare has Dean falling right back into big brother mode.

"Sammy," Dean gasped as he kneeled down beside his brother and shook his shoulders.

Sam peeled open one eye as his chest rose and fell slowly. Dean let out a breath of relief. "Sammy, you scared me," Dean gasped with relief in his voice. 

"Hurts to breathe," Sam whispered so softly that Dean could hardly hear him while one hand clutched at his chest. "Thought it would be better if I held my breath."

Dean wanted to punch Sam. He knew that that wouldn't help, though, so he settled on just frowning. "That is probably the stupidest thing that you've ever said in your life!"

"Huh'RCshsShh! Huh'RCshsh! Huh'RCShsShh!"

"Come on," grumbled Dean as he grasped Sam's shoulders and hauled him upward into a sitting position. Sam stumbled a bit as he tried to get his feet from under him. When he finally did, he leaned so heavily on Dean that Dean struggled to stay upright thanks to his brother’s added weight. 

"Okay, okay," grunted Dean as he pushed against the ground so hard that he felt like hew as going to fall over. Sam was a lot bigger than him and he couldn't lug him around for very long. "You got to help me out a little bit here, Sammy."

Sam looked down in surprise and straightened. Dean still kept his arm on him so that he didn't fall over. The two of them staggered out of the bar as if they were drunk. The two of them then stopped outside where Sam promptly collapsed at the stairs leading up to the bar. He rubbed his hand against his nose madly, gasping for breath. 

Dean immediately pulled off Sam’s sweatshirt and Sam whimpered at the loss of it. “What was that for," Sam complained as his teeth started to chatter. 

"It's covered in smoke and its setting you off," explained Dean in an almost motherly tone. "I don't want this to get any worse."

"Huh'RCshsShh! Huh'RCShShhh! Huh'RCsShh!"

The more that Sam sneezed, the less that he was able to breathe. It was getting harder and harder to actually tell that Sam was breathing. Dean didn't like that whatsoever and he knew that he couldn't stay at the bar.

Dean pulled Sam to his feet and helped him over to the Impala. He set Sam against the side of the Impala before he opened the passenger door. He almost shoved Sam in as he tried to ignore the grating coughs that racked his brother's entire body. It threw him forward and caused even more tears to stream down his face.

Dean rushed into the driver's side of the Impala and watched Sam slump sideways, his eyes turning to slits and breaths wheezing in his chest. Dean gritted his teeth as he almost dove into the back of the car and rummaged in Sam's duffle. He let out a cheer of relief when he finally found what he was looking for.

Dean held onto a small blue inhaler tightly in his fist. Sam had had it for years. He had gotten it from a hospital stay when they had stayed at a motel that allowed smoking and it had caused Sam to almost stop breathing. It had been the scariest day of Dean's life. He had been able to do nothing except call their dad and he had driven them to the hospital. The doctor explained that Sam had experienced a major asthma attack and would have to use an inhaler for probably the rest of his life to avoid symptoms like that again, as well as avoiding certain triggers to the best of his ability.

He didn't need one every day anymore, but he still had a rescue inhaler for sudden symptoms. That was the one that Sam needed at the moment. He just prayed that they wouldn't have to go to the hospital if the rescue inhaler didn't work.

"Okay, Sammy," cooed Dean as he climbed back into the driver's side and gave it a few shakes. "Remember how to use this?"

Sam glared in Dean's direction, but he didn't have enough energy to actually speak. He just breathed through his lips that made a wheezy sound in the back of his throat and deep in his chest. He closed his eyes and almost fell in Dean's direction.

"No, no!" Dean stretched out a hand and squeezed Sam's shoulder to wake him up. As soon as Sam's eyes opened, Dean pressed the inhaler into his mouth. "Breathe in when I say and hold it for ten, okay?"

Sam didn't answer. Dean took that as he understood. "Okay, one, two, three!" Dean pressed the top and he heard the sound of the medicine empty in Sam's mouth. Sam held his breath like Dean told him as Dean took it from his mouth and shook it once more. After ten seconds, Sam let out a hoarse breath, but Dean still didn't like the wheezy sound. "One more I think."

They repeated the process before Dean set down the inhaler. He knew that they shouldn't do anymore. If Sam still couldn't breathe well then it would be a trip to the hospital and that was something that neither of them wanted.

"Sammy," asked Dean. 

Sam turned away from Dean pathetically before he sneezed openly almost into the seat of the Impala.

"Huh'RCShShh! Huh'RCSShhShh! Huh'RCShShh!"

"Bless you," Dean told him as he ran his fingers through Sam's sweaty hair. Clearly whatever this had been had really taken it out of him.

Sam nodded weakly. "I'm okay, Dean,” he rasped.

"How can you say that?! I can hardly understand you, Sam," Dean snapped. The anger in his voice was clear, even if it came from a place of concern. Nothing infuriated Dean more than when Sam was hurt or sick and he could do nothing about it. He was supposed to look after his little brother and sometimes he just couldn’t do anything to make situations better.

Sam didn't say anything. He knew that Dean was just concerned for him and that whenever he felt helpless he lashed out. It was probably best not to argue with him. He breathed heavily and felt his chest ache. He rubbed a hand over it and tried not to wince at the pain.

"Do we need to go to the hospital," Dean asked fretfully.

Sam thought for a moment so that it looked like he was actually contemplating hard. However, he was really just making his brother think that. "I'm okay, Dean, really. I’m just tired."

"Then let's get going," suggested Dean as he placed the Impala in reverse and started to drive back to the motel, which was luckily only five minutes away.

They were almost there when Sam started wheezy trying to say something. "D-Dean," he choked out.

"Don't strain yourself, Sam. I'm still not convinced that we don't need to take you to the hospital," Dean told him sternly as he pulled into the motel parking lot.

Sam shook his head again. "Not your fault," he muttered.

"Don't say that, Sam. Actually, don't say anything," argued Dean as he pulled into one of the parking spots hastily and immediately parked. "Now, we need to get you inside and both of us need to shower and probably burn these clothes. It'll take forever to get the smoke out!"

Sam gnawed at his lip. "Dean."

"Dude, we'll talk when you can breathe. Breathing is more important than you talking, alright," Dean asked in exasperation. 

Sam thought for a few moments before he buckled forward with a few more uncovered sneezes right against the dash of the Impala. "Huh'RCShSHh! Huh'RCShhhhShh! Huh'RCshSHhh!"

Dean grimaced as he climbed out of the Impala, stretching his hands over his back. "He just turned my car into a Petri dish," he grumbled as he headed to the door of the motel room.

Sam quickly followed, pawing at his eyes. Dean quickly gasped his hands by the wrists as soon as Sam passed his way. "Quit that! You're going to make it worse."

"Sorry," croaked Sam as he walked past his brother and into the room, pulling his hands free. He quickly grabbed some clothes from his duffle and headed into the bathroom, still wheezing for breath.

Dean knew that he didn't have time to wait until the shower was open to change. So, he quickly changed and threw his clothes in the trash. They were saturated with smoke and they didn't have time to do laundry anytime soon. 

He turned on the TV and waited patiently for his brother to finish in the shower. He was in there almost a half and hour and Dean was about to knock and make sure that he was okay, but Sam came out before he could. He was still slightly dripping wet while he huddled forward, still wheezing for breath.

"Dude, do you want some water or something," Dean suggested since, besides the inhaler, he really had no idea on how to help his little brother.

Sam looked up and shook his head as water dripped down his face and neck. "I'm okay," he rasped as he rubbed at his nose. "Huh'RCShshShh! Huh'RCShshhShhh! Huh'RCShShh!"

Dean jumped at the sound and realized that Sam was holding his smoke saturated clothes. Dean quickly grabbed them and tossed them aside. "I'm going to take a shower. You come and get me if anything changes, okay?"

"I will," Sam told him since just saying that he was 'okay' wouldn't be as good as just telling Dean that he would do what he wanted. He moaned ever so slightly as he made his way to one of the bed and fell down, breathing loudly through his open mouth. He coughed painfully as he propped himself up a bit so that he could breathe, but it wasn't working. His chest still felt tight and he hoped that he wouldn't have to go to the hospital in the future.

He started to drift off a bit until Dean came out of the bathroom and rested a hand on Sam's forehead. Sam turned a bit, breathing painfully and looking at him. "D'n?"

"Yeah, how are you doing," he asked gently.

"Hurts," answered Sam. He didn't want Dean to think of him as weak, but he didn't want to lie either. So, he tried to be truthful, but not complaining at the same time.

Dean nodded as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm not surprised. How about you just try to relax, and if things get worse, then we'll take action, alright?"

"Alright," replied Sam with his eyes starting to droop.

Dean ran his fingers through his brother's still wet hair and just looked at him. "Dean," Sam suddenly gasped out.

Dean turned on high alert instantly. "Yeah, Sammy. What is it?"

"Not your fault about the bar," announced Sam as he sat up a bit and breathed heavily with his chest expanding with each forceful breath. "I shouldn't have stayed."

"Damn right! Then why did you," asked Dean curiously as he tried to meet Sam's watery gaze.

Sam shrugged. "Didn't think that it would be that bad. I didn't want to hold you back."

"Next time hold me back as much as possible. I'd rather you do that then end up in the hospital because you can't breathe. Just promise me that there won't be a next time of this," pleaded Dean as he rested his hand on his brother's shoulder. "We have a deal?"

Sam's eyes were starting to close once more. "Deal," he wheezed.

Dean stood up from Sam's bed and walked over to his, turning the TV on in the process, but he turned it all the way down just so that he could listen to his brother's breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope you all enjoyed and are staying safe and healthy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story. I appreciate each and everyone of you. I hope you all enjoy it so far and are staying safe and healthy!


End file.
